bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sammy (monster)
:This article refers to the character. For other uses, see Sammy (disambiguation). The monster form of Sammy Lawrence is a major character in Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is the secondary antagonist of Chapter 2. He is possibly a result of getting corrupted by ink flowing from the Ink Machine itself. Background Description While it is unknown what his human form looked like before getting corrupted by ink. Sammy's ink form appears as a black, humanoid figure wearing a stained Bendy mask with a hole punched into the mouth, presumably to help Sammy breathe. He has no hair, most likely due to the ink. His head also sports a human lip and ears, however they are very difficult to see. He also wears overalls that somewhat resemble Boris'. His shoes appear to be covered by the ink-coated lower parts of his overalls. Personality Corrupted by ink, Sammy is mentally unstable, worshiping Bendy as his savior, and offering him sacrifices to appease him in a method similar to Satanic rituals. Sammy did not appear homicidal in his earlier recordings (while still human) but appears to have become maddened by his corruption. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song After Sammy's first recorded message ends, Sammy's voice is heard out of nowhere, repeating the question "Can I get an amen" from the message in a sarcastic tone. Sammy's ink form first appears as he walks in front of the inky corridor, carrying a Bendy cutout while whistling. Henry sees him and tries to get attention from Sammy, asking for help. Once approached, however, he disappears. After activating the flow pump in his sanctuary, Sammy can be seen in the audience, with his gaze constantly following Henry. He will disappear later on after activating the ink pump. Later after activating the ink pump from Sammy's office, he is later seen knocking Henry out from behind from the music department hall (either with an axe-handle or his bare hands). After bringing Henry to the ritual room, Sammy talks to Henry about pleasing "Bendy" and sacrificing Henry, then hears "Bendy" crawling into the pipes later on, and walks to his room once finished speaking. He then speaks with the radio while summoning the actual demon so he can sacrifice Henry and be released out from his ink form, only to be killed by "Bendy". A short scene after the credits showing his remains, along with his mask, beside an axe as his whole body being liquefied. Quotes center }} Trivia * He is possibly the first and only collaborator of Sillyvision and Joey Drew Studios who became corrupted by ink, which caused him to transform into a ink creature. * Bendy's twitter profile picture is similar to the mask Sammy wears. * Sammy, while in the room where he summons "Bendy", can be heard singing what could be a poem or song. ** It's also theorized that the song he sings during the ritual is from the cartoon "Sheep Songs". *** Sammy even refers to Henry as a sheep. *** This might hint that "Sheep Songs" is Sammy's favorite episode. ** He also seems to have (or had in this case) some control over the Searchers as they attack Henry only after he tries to escape Bendy. * Based on the quote while talking in the ritual room, Sammy may have remembered Henry long ago."Wait. You look familiar to me... that face..." - Sammy, Chapter 2 * Despite worshiping "Bendy", Sammy asked if he could get an amen, trying to give glory to himself instead."But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?" - Sammy's first radio, Chapter 2"I said, can I get an amen?" - Sammy, Chapter 2 * Sammy's voice is heard at the end of the Chapter 2 release date teaser saying "He will set us free". * While counting his both human and monster form, Sammy has recorded more radios than other people, totaling at least three radios. The second being Wally Franks, who recorded two radios. * Sammy is the only monster to not outright attack Henry or cause a game over. * From the Game Jolt port, the word "savior" from Sammy's speech in the ritual room is misspelled as "savor". This was later fixed upon Steam's release and update patch 0.2. * It is technically unknown how Sammy can see while his mask he's wearing has no sign of punched holes for eyes to clearly see through. * From the ritual room, there is an error where Sammy noticeably forgot to close the door while walking towards the room when he's about to perform a ritual. Thus, the door shuts by itself. * If hacked by teleporting to the small room where Sammy performs a ritual at the ritual room, it appears that Sammy's walking animation infinitely plays. * When hacking the game by teleporting to the audience where Sammy's at, his head glitches through his chest and seems to move whenever Henry moves while gazing. *Sammy, "Bendy", Boris, and the Searchers are the only characters whose models are released on Steam Workshop. **When Sammy was first released, the bump texture is missing. *If one goes backwards towards the stairwell, the player will still get knocked out. In fact, there is no sign of Sammy anywhere. **There is also a glitch where the view rotates multiple times when dropping. *The fact that Sammy calls Henry a "sheep" is likely a reference to one of the verses from the Bible: "All we like sheep have gone astray; we have turned every one to his own way; and the LORD hath laid on him the iniquity of us all." - Isaiah 53:6 (KJV) **The reason why Sammy refers to Henry as a "sheep" is possibly that Henry isn't following the "cult" like Sammy is. The Bible verse suggests that the non-believers are walking to the wrong path, similar to Henry, who is not following Sammy's "cult" of Bendy. ***If that's the case, then the "Bendy" that Sammy worships is likely based on God from Christianity, but in a rather blasphemous way. ****"Bendy" may actually be a resemblance of Satan. *Similar to the theory on Joey Drew, Sammy might have been a Satanist before he became corrupted by ink. *If one hears closely, one can hear Sammy singing the song for the ritual while walking through the hall from the Inky Corridor. *He is currently the only human to have been physically seen in the game, albeit corrupted. *When removing the mask while using the modelling program, Sammy doesn't appear to have a nose or eyes at all. References Gallery ru:Сэмми pl:Sammy Lawrence Category:Characters Category:Monsters